


Breakfast Clubbed

by hawkeyematingcall



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyematingcall/pseuds/hawkeyematingcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven students. Saturday detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a bit different and lighter, maybe slightly cracky in parts, so I decided to do Tom and his major characters Breakfast Club style. Here’s (finally) the first part! Of course I don’t own anyone (muaha) and this is for shits and giggles. Do you really think this is real?

“Take a seat already, Mr Laufeyson! You’re going to be well acquainted with this room for the next five Saturdays, so you might as well warm that seat up.”  
   
Loki sneered and flopped back in his seat, eyeing the curly-haired idiot sitting close to him when he smirks.  
“Okay, here’s the deal, boys. You are to stay seated and do your work-“  
 “We will need a break, Mr Martins!”   
The tired teacher turns his gaze to Bill, the wide-eyed student, all 6’2” of him too naive. So.. so simple. “If you _will_ let me finish, William.” He raises his brow, making the boy shut his mouth. “Anyway, you will all have a fifteen minute recess to stretch, eat something-“   
“What happens if we aren’t fortunate enough to have food on us?”   
“Christ, Freddie. Stop being dramatic!”   
“Who the hell are you anyway?”   
“Oakley, just don’t worry about Freddie.”  
 “Can you all just be quiet, please? Let the man cont-"  
 “Oh and here comes Princess Tom.”   
“SHUT IT!”

  
The seven boys turned towards the teacher, a few spotting the vein pulsating out of his neck. “I have to look after you little boys and waste _my day off_. You will get your recess, then a lunch- where you won’t be able to move from this room, unless you are going to get something from the vending machines- then at the end of the day you will turn in your work so I know you’ve actually done something, then perhaps we can all have a nice end to what is a waste of a weekend. _Okay_?”  
The boys sat in silence.  
“I don’t want to hear any talking. There is to be _no_ pushing work onto others because I know Tom’s writing and frankly, half of you can’t even write an articulate sentence.”  
Hal and Oakley snickered, which made their impatient teacher clench his jaw. He walks up to their desks and stares at them. “If I check back here and I smell cigarettes or alcohol, that is the end.” He moved over to Loki. “ _No_ destroying property.” Then eyed Magnus and Freddie. “ _No_ fighting or shouting.”  
“What about me, sir?”  
 “Bloody hell, Bill.”  
He looked at the stupid-but-innocent kid. “You? Don’t shove your tongue down anyone’s throat for a while, alright?”  
The room erupted with laughter- even Loki let himself smirk before wiping it off his face.  
“So get your books out. Revision, study and work start now. If you have any questions, you can move to the door and call out or come see me. Remember, I am only a few doors down, so don’t be stupid.”

  
With that, Mr Martins' towering figure straightened and walked towards the door, giving a last glance back at the all-too-silent students, eyeing each of them individually before walking off.  
 Loki starts. “That idiotic fool does not know what he’s-"   
“ _LAUFEYSON_! One. More. Word!”  
 Loki shrank and bit his lip, noticing Magnus smirk before going back to scribbling in his notepad. Loki sneered at him then sighed, eyes darting around the massive library. There should be a book that piques his interest. If he were a jock like his brother, he could get away with whatever mischief he pulled; alas he is here with a group of idiots. He takes a closer look at them; first there’s Freddie, the sensitive, melodramatic, explosive one, who is now groaning and slamming his head against the desk. Next to Freddie and directly in front of him are Oakley and Hal playing finger soccer with scrunched-up balls of paper. They’re always together, getting high in the bathroom or turning up to class tipsy. Next to him is a quiet but seemingly focused kid, Magnum or Magnus or something. He rarely talks but when he does his tone is full of sarcasm and surprising wit. Next is Bill. Stupid, stupid Bill. A guy that all the girls love but fell for the most crazy one of them all. Of course the innocent idiot sits next to Tom in the front. Tom does what he always does- nibbles his lip as he reads his book. He is a teacher’s pet but a great tool to use and everyone knows it. The reason this twit is here is because he was caught doing other people’s homework and assignments. If Loki had to pick one of these fools to befriend, it would be this polite idiot in front. He watches him read his book, something he can’t see the cover of, so he moves down to the front and glances at it. He raises a curious eyebrow, trying to get Tom’s attention with hand waving and softly snapping his fingers, eventually a set of eyes slowly focus on him. 

“What are you reading?”  
 Tom looks at the cover then shows Loki. He doesn't know it. For all he can gather, it could be a automobile manual.  
 “It’s On The Road by Jack Kerouac..” he smiles, voice soft, “you’ve never heard of it?”   
Loki shook his head and shrugged, letting Tom continue explaining.   
“Well, it’s pretty true to what happened with Jack and his real-life friends. It’s about two friends that go on a road trip across America and the things that happen, experiences they have.”   
“It doesn’t seem that exciting.”  
 “It’s actually really well done and a great read. It was written just after the war, people -especially young men and women- were trying to find their place and pursue freedom and a sense of self."  
 Now that got Loki's attention. “So, what happens to them?”   
Tom grinned. “You’ll have to read it and find out.”   
“Get a room, you two.” Freddie croaked, head still down on his desk.   
“Is anyone hungry? I’ve got crisps?” Bill chirped before glancing at the door.   
Oakley raises his brow. “Does it have weed laced in it?”   
“Um.. no, just normal crisps? They’re good though, they have th-"  
 “Then I’m not interested.”  
 Hal just smirked. “Bill, I would like some.” The wide-eyed, curly-haired guy smiled and opened his bag, rummaging through. The sound made everyone stop and peek inside. There in his bag was a bounty of chocolate bars, crisps and homemade food.   
“Fucking hell, Bill, you going on another African adventure with all that food in there?”   
“Well, I get hungry and my mum makes really good brownies.”   
Oakley laughed. “Then I’m having one of those brownies.”   
Freddie smirked and grabbed a chocolate bar. “Seriously, Bill, does your mum look over everything you do? How does she feel about you having a girlfriend?”  
 “You mean having a _Jewel_.” Oakley grinned, making Bill frown before turning to look at Freddie.   
“My mum still thinks I’m going to go away on another trip, so now she’s happy to cook for me again. I think she likes Jewel, apart from her ways of.. showing her affection for me.”  
 Hal smirked at him. “Your lady gropes you like you’re an X-rated toy, Bill.”   
Oakley raised his brow. “Lady? Don’t you mean Bill’s wife.”   
Bill stared at them wide-eyed. “Wife? Wh- what? We’re not married!”  
 “Are you sure about that?” Freddie chuckled. “She treats you like a bloody lapdog husband and you fall for it every time.”   
Bill frowned again. “I do not! I-“  
 “Bill?”  
 “Yes?”  
 “Can you go get me a drink from the vending machine?”  
 “But we can’t-“  
 “Yeah we can get one anytime, can I have a Fanta? Please?”  
 ".. Sure.” He took Freddie's money and smiled slightly, long limbs darting over to the door before sneaking out. All three of them grinned at each. “ _Lapdog_.”

Loki rolled his eyes, silently wishing he could have done that first. He enjoys menial things being done for him while he interests himself in more important things. Completely bored, he stood up and started combing the library shelves.

  
This will be a _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill came in with drinks for everyone, managing to balance them in his lanky arms.  
“Bill..” Freddie eyed him. “I said just one.” 

The curly-haired lapdog smiled and shrugged. “I thought everyone could do with a drink.” He gave Freddie his Fanta before going around giving everyone theirs, receiving surprised and mumbled ‘thanks’ in reply- except Hal who gives Bill a warm smile and pat on the shoulder.  
Oakley turns to his friend and smirks. “You know what goes with that, Hal?”  
“Oh, a little bit of the good stuff, my commandant?”  
“Exact-a-mundo!”  
Hal grinned and pulled a Coke bottle from his bag, opening it and slowly pouring some of the liquid into their drinks. Bill wrinkleed his nose and frowned at the vile smell. “What is that?”  
Freddie rolls his eyes. “It’s rum, numb-nuts. Have you ever had any?”  
“Well.. not rum, no.”  
“Hal, put some in his drink.”  
The dashing teenager poured a touch into Bill’s drink. “Good thing you bought yourself a Coca-Cola, it doesn’t go with Fanta or anything like that.” He pushed it back towards Bill, all of them watching the naive boy take a hesitant sip before scrunching his face. “Mm.. it’s.. _okaay_..” He continued taking a few more sips to get used to it, by this time all of them smirking at each other and having their drinks also.  
Tom on the other hand dismissed the alcohol completely, instead sitting there looking towards the back of the library, holding both his and Loki’s drinks. He’s heard of Loki- everyone has- and he really wanted to get to know him.. so long as the raven-haired one didn’t bite his head off.  
With a small smile he got up and went to find Loki.

~

He finds him in the art section with a pile of books in one arm, studying the small book on Romanticism in his free hand. Within a second he snaps his head up at movement and looks at the person interrupting his peace.  
“ _What_.” He says, raising his brow.  
Tom shows him his drink and extends Loki’s out to him. “Bill got us all drinks.”  
“That idiot.” He mutters, shoving the small book in the crook of his full arm before taking the drink, frowning slightly and looking at Tom when he opens it for him.  
“Bill might be naive and a bit too innocent for that girlfriend of his, but I don’t think he’s an idiot. We shouldn’t judge.”  
“Is that why you’re over here, is it?” Loki raises his chin slightly, studying the all-too nice teenager. “Give me a chance, see if I’m _really_ the person everyone says I am?”  
Tom just shrugs. “Why not? You’re one of only a few people that have never asked me to do any of their work, in fact you're always at the top of our classes, especially art, and your pieces are amazing.” He motions with his head to the books Loki is carrying before smiling. “It’s as good as what’s in those pages.”  
Was that .. _a compliment?_  
“I have no desire to get high, drunk or have a girlfriend, so..”  
Tom stares at him before smiling, making his frown deepen more before huffing, realising what that sounded like. “No, I am _not_ gay!”  
Tom hands fly up in defence. “I - It’s not bad thing if you are-“  
” _I’m not!_ ”  
“Okay, I’m sorry!” He gazes at the teenager in front of him. “No, really am. You’re just.. focused on your work like I am. That’s good..”  
Loki calms down a bit and gives a curt nod. “That’s right. If my stepbrother can get accolades for kicking a ball, then I’m sure that I can get even more for using _at least_ half of my brain.”  
Tom watches Loki as he puts his books down and wrings out his tired arm before looking through the shelves again.  
  
Loki is a strange one, but also an interesting guy that wears what appears to be very expensive coats and scarves, never one to even show his arms in summer. Out of all of them, he seems like the black sheep- but they all must be in some way.  
Loki on the other hand doesn’t know what to make of Tom. It seems like if he made the effort, they would be good friends; a good duo if the opportunity called for it, like in debating or English studies. Still, Tom seems too… _happy_ , for his liking. His optimism drives him insane and he only takes three classes with him.   
Still, he’d rather talk to him than any of the others.  
“You’re staring at me.” Loki senses Tom’s eyes on him before looking, receiving a small smile.

Suddenly, they hear Martins come into the room.  
“What are you four doing?”  
Bill surreptitiously chews his gum, a concoction thanks to Oakley of spearmint gum with basil chopped into it; apparently great to dismiss the smell of alcohol or weed.  
“Well sir… ” Hal starts, his voice calm and smooth. “Oakley and me are in English together and this part of our work includes pow-wowing.”  
” _‘Pow.. wowing?’_ “  
“Yes, sir.” The charming lad smiles. “Freddie and Bill are doing the same work as well, we were just all comparing notes.”  
Oakley sits perfectly still while Freddie pretends he’s writing down vital information. Martins looks in between all four of them before looking at Magnus. “Magnus, is this correct?”  
All of them look back at the quiet one, everyone completely forgetting about him even being there. Bill looks at him pleadingly to go along with it while Freddie eyes him. Magnus exchanges glances with between each of them before nodding. “They were behaving.”  
Bill’s shoulders relax while Oakley grins up at the teacher. Looking in between all of them, Martins nods. “Fine. Where are the other two then? Laufeyson and Hiddleston?”  
Tom looks up and moves over to the start of the aisle, looking down at the teacher on the first floor. “Loki and I are grabbing our art books, sir!”  
Mr Martins eyes squint for a moment before nodding. “Very well. Come straight down again after you get your books. Morning tea break starts in five minutes, so I will be back then.”  
He takes one long look at the five students in front of him before walking out of the library again, Freddie and Bill being the first to let out a sigh.  
“I swear he has a bug up his ass.” Oakley quips, grabbing his drink back out from under his desk.  
“I swear he has more than a bug.” Freddie murmurs, the four boys snickering.

They calm down once they have a break to eat, with Martins in the room it’s a bit more awkward and a lot more quiet. Oakley and Hal exchange smirks with each other and start to snicker, leading to Freddie being instructed to sit in between them… although the move doesn’t help all that much. The silence is broken thanks to the phone in another room, making Martins disappear to answer it before coming back briefly and telling them they have five more minutes then they must get back to studying.

Bill turns around to listen in on the conversation behind him while Freddie leaves to get something to eat from the snacks machine.  
“Hey, Loki? What are you eating?”  
They all turn towards the back to Loki as he holds chopsticks expertly between long, dainty fingers. Surprised and a little unfamiliar with so many eyes on him, he speaks softly. “It’s sushi. You’ve never heard of sushi?”  
Bill grins a big goofy grin. “Oh, yeah! I’ve heard of sushi but like, what kind is it?”  
Loki glances down at his food then back up at the curly-haired dork. “.. It’s chicken and avocado.”  
“Oh.. sounds nice.”  
Oakley smirks in between a bite of his burger. “How can you _eat_ that shit? Doesn’t it make your stomach cramp up or something?”  
Loki was about to answer when Tom interrupts. “Actually, as long as that chicken is cooked, you can’t catch anything from it. After all, it’s pretty much just seaweed, avocado and chicken with a lot of sticky rice.”  
Loki eyes him. “You don’t have to answer for me, I can speak.”  
Bill buts in. “I’ve had seaweed before, it’s actually really nice.”  
Oakley looked at Loki’s food suspiciously. “I have no desire. It smells nasty and looks chewy.”  
Loki mutters under his breath. “I’m sure you’ve smelt and ate worse.”  
A echoed ‘ _ohhh_!’ goes around, topped by Freddie as he makes his way back. “Laufeyson got you fair and square there, Oak!”

They all laugh and prod at Oakley, but Tom is the only one that catches Loki smile for a little moment..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of October 2013 I am writing the next chapter in the series! Thank you everyone for continuing to read and telling me how much you want the next part :)

"So, what did everyone do to end up here?"

  
Bill looked around at everyone laying down or sitting around in a circle. He thought cool it was that they're all so different but there are things about each of them they can all relate to.  
Tom was the first to break the silence. "I guess my reason is pretty obvious."  
"Hey, I read that last assignment you did for me," Oakley started, cracking open his drink, "it was good, you make everything sound easy though."  
Loki raises his brow. "It _is_ easy."  
  
Tom knew where this was going. "Well, it _is_ easy, but I can tutor you, or I can help you with your next assignment, just gently nudge you through it." He smiled. "Then you can honestly say you did it all."  
Oakley watched Tom for a moment before nodding, giving a little shrug. "Okay, I can handle that."  
Hal smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder before flopping down on the floor again. "In regards to your question, Bill, we came to school drunk, but I was the one that actually hid it well.. _unfortunately_ , we fell asleep in Miss Allway's class.. again." The friends looked at each other and smirked.  
Bill chirped up again. "Well, I think everyone knows why I'm here too."  
Freddie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Bill, that girlfriend of yours just gets you into trouble every single moment. Wait, didn't she hit on Hal once?"  
Oakley's face broke into a grin. "Yeah, she offered to polish his fencing sword."  
A round of chuckles broke out, leaving the youngest-looking one spluttering. "She can be like that, but that was before! She's incredibly faithful now!"  
"Yes she's faithful but blimey, she's got you hung up like a bloody puppet-"  
Tom interrupts Freddie before the conversation turns nasty. "I think what Freddie means, is that she can be very possessive of you."  
"I know," Bill starts, "I just.. every time I start to ask her to tone it down a bit she gets really upset and angry. Last time she went to my house and replaced all my short-sleeved shirts with jumpers and jackets because she thought girls were looking at my arms. Then there was time she climbed on top of the Arts building and threatened to jump off of it."  
They all looked at each other then back at Bill, Freddie being the only one to speak. "Yeeeeah, that's not normal, Bill."  
"You need to stand up for yourself. Be kind but stand your ground." Hal said softly.  
"Kick her in the arse." Oakley said matter-of-factly.  
"Kiss a man, see what she does then." Loki muttered under his breath, thinking that no one heard. He looks up when it grows silent, finding everyone - including Magnus- staring at him. He shrugs. "Just a suggestion."  
Chuckling, Hal looks at a bewildered Bill. "Oh come on, don't act like you've never done it." Hal now stares back at all the sets of eyes on him. "What?" he shrugs. "Are you all _that_ uncomfortable with yourselves?"  
Freddie raises his brow. "It.. really hasn't crossed my mind there, Hal."  
Oakley's lips twitch with a slight smirk. "Were you drunk?"  
Hal tips his head back and grins. "Of course."  
Tom thinks about it. "I don't think I have.. no, I haven't." He looks at Loki.  
"Don't look at me, Hiddleston. I haven't kissed a man and you would be the last on that list if there _was_ one."  
"Why would I want to kiss a man?" Bill's eyebrows were almost in his hairline. Without a second passing, Hal grabs Bill's faced and plants a kiss on his lips. The other boys erupt into laughter once more, with Loki arching his brow and Freddie scrunching balls of paper and throwing it at them.  
"Both of you, get a room!"  
Pulling Bill's shocked face away from him, Hal chuckles and pats his shoulder. "It's alright, Billy Boy, you don't do anything for me."  
Oakley smacks him arm and smirks. "That's all we need, Jewel hearing about that and stealing our weed or killing us."  
"NO!" Bill squeaks. "No one is telling her! I'll.. figure out a way to tell her."

 

Time passes and even though they all brought their work over to the lounging spot on the floor, they don't do much. With long silences in between, the subjects change, many of them started by Tom or Bill.  
"So, Hal.." Bill started. "When you graduate, will you work for your dad?"  
Hal nodded from his sprawled out spot on the floor. "Yeah.. I'm being molded to take over the company." He stares at the ceiling. "I don't know if I want to even work there." He looks back at Bill for a moment. "What are you going to do?"  
Bill smiles. "Well, I want to travel a bit more, maybe take Jewel away somewhere, teach English overseas or something." He looks at Tom. "You want to act, don't you?"  
Returning the look, Tom smiles slowly. "Yeah."  
Freddie frowns. "Act? Didn't your parents freak out about a career like that?"  
Tom averts his eyes and nods, looking serious for a moment. "My father wasn't really enthused and it took a while to get him to come around to the idea. My mum always encouraged me, so that helped." He smiles again. "I just love doing it and life is too short to bury something you love."  
Loki stares at him then goes back to his book.  
  
"What about you, Loki?"  
  
The raven-haired boy frowned slowly, trying to concentrate on his book but the silence continues growing. Flickering his gaze over to Tom then the others, he cleared his throat. "Well, since the attention is all on my stepbrother, I suppose writing is something I'll be able to do."  
Tom smiles. "That sounds cool. As long as you want to do i-"  
Loki snaps. " _Of course I want to do it!_ " He eyes Tom who just stares back at him, unfazed by his outburst. "I don't want any family traditions, and since I enjoy writing and painting, I would like to continue along those avenues."  
"Here, here to breaking family traditions!" Hal grins and raises his drink. "Be poets, writers and artists!"  
Bill and Tom look at each other and laugh.  
"Well," Oakley starts, "I have no fucking idea what I want to do, so I might join that boat too." He clinks his drink with Hal's and they both take a sip.  
  
"What about you, Freddie? Magnus?" Bill looks at both of them.  
  
Both of them look caught off-guard; Magnus with the sudden attention and Freddie with the question itself. For a moment everyone isn't sure why Freddie was uncharacteristically quiet until he shifts and tilts his head up.  
"My father wants me to be a doctor, I want to be a pilot." His response is sharp, tense and bitter. The other boys exchange glances before looking at Magnus. Peering out through his light eyebrows, he glances over at Freddie before looking back at them. "A police officer."  
Tom nods, smiling slightly. "You have an amazing attention-to-detail. You'd be a great officer.." he pauses, smile wavering, "may I ask why?"  
Magnus looks around again and clears his throat, straightening a bit. ".. It's personal."  
Loki stares at Magnus then Tom, reading both of their facial expressions before ducking his head down to bury himself in his book once more.  
' _A police officer, a wannabe pilot, an explorer, an actor, a writer, a wandering drunk and his friend that must take over daddy dearest's company. What a pot of dreamings. A pot of unrealistic dreams, that is_ ' Loki thought to himself  
Even though he wants to become a writer, he knows he still can't tell his father. Even though he is the son without the pressure to be the best, he knows he doesn't a choice.  
None of them really do.  
He looks back at Hal, then Freddie, not seeing anything that would bring them altogether.. except this. Their "daddy issues". Even Golden Boy Tom had to convince his father to let him pursue acting.

The conversation dies off and other random ones take its place. Tom, Hal and Bill chat while Freddie, gritting his teeth, becomes consumed with his broken pencil. Oakley continues watching Magnus as he works on his assignment and Loki feigns studying his book to listen to the conversation at hand.  
"I'm thinking of going to Spain next year, I've never actually been."  
"You better be ready to get your drink on then, Bill." Oakley smirks, nudging Hal who grins slowly. "That's the place to go to get absolutely fucked up."  
"Have you gone, Tom?"  
He flashes a smile back at Bill. "Yeah, I wasn't drinking though, I was actually enjoying the scenery with my family."  
"You are such a square, dear Thomas." Hal shook his head. "You need to come with us, enjoy Spain to its fullest."  
"Well we have to bring Bill, then."  
Bill beams. "We can have a lads' trip."  
"Yeah because we're not taking Jewel, Christ."  
"Magnus? Freddie? Want to come on a road trip?"  
Freddie, still glaring at his pencil just shakes his head. "I can't."  
Bill hesitantly smiles. "Why not?"  
"I just can't, _okay_!" He snaps.  
Bill shrinks slightly, looking at Hal and Oakley, with the latter frowning at Freddie. "What's your problem, Freddie? Something crawled up your -"  
"Keep yourself out of it, dopehead."  
Oakley, now fuming, gets to his feet. "What are you going to do about it, Page?"  
Freddie rises and moves closer to him which makes everyone else stand as well.   
"You know, all I've listened to is bloody family holidays and clouds and butterflies. Maybe we're all not as fucking fortunate as some." He eyes a confused Tom before looking back at Oakley and Hal. "Both of you just cruise through school and your lives, barely doing anything and treating it like a big fucking ride." He glares at Bill now. "And you, _airy-fairy fucking Bill_. You think everything is _puppy-dogs_ and _lollypops_ with your new boyfriend Hiddleston over there. You both have no idea how easy you have it in your home life and just lo-"  
"Look, Freddie." Tom raises his hands and moving to Bill's side. "We don't mean to cause any of-"  
"Oh _shut up_!" He snaps again, sneering at the both of them. "The only one out of all of you that might get how it is is _that_ one." He motions to Loki. "His adopted father obviously thinks he's a second-rate son and wouldn't know if he died today or not!"  
Loki just stares at him, eyes darkening but his emotions hidden.  
"Freddie that's out of bloody line!"  
"But it's true! My father married straight after my mum died then became the biggest drunkard and violent fuck that's ever lived. His father goes to his brother's games and I'm sure he's never been to any of your bloody debates, isn't that right, Loki?"  
Loki swallows the hard lump in his throat before speaking slowly, almost calculated. "We are nothing alike."  
Freddie stares at him then laughs. "Yeah, we're not, because unlike you, I don't piss and moan about 'poor me, nobody loves me'."

Before anyone can fathom what's happening, Magnus grabs Freddie by his shirt and leads him away. "We're having a talk."  
"Let go of me, you weird prick!"  
He pulls Freddie down one of the aisles then lets go, giving him time to fix his shirt up and rear up once more.  
"Now you listen to me, Freddie." His voice is tense, getting louder every couple of words. "You might take a shot at other people's family situations and happiness, just fuck with Loki and, yeah, he it might seem like his family life is shit but it doesn't mean you can rain your fucking parade down on other people. Your mum died and your dad's an asshole? _My dad killed my mum_!"

 

The sound in the library is deafeningly quiet. Freddie, with remnants of his defensive wall still up just stares at Magnus. He looks the other teenager over, feeling like this usually-quiet one is somehow taller, bigger than him now.  
"My dad killed my mum and got away with it. Made it like my mum was some violent whore that killed herself." Magnus, with his nostrils flared, somehow calms down. "His mistakes caught up with him right after he got off. He was killed and I was glad." He swallows hard as he looks at the Freddie. "Trust me, I used to let people take pity on me and snapped at anyone who thought their issues were as bad as mine. Then I grew up. Now I live here with my grandmother and try to support both of us. That is why I want to become a police officer. I want to help people, I don't want people to feel what I felt."  
Freddie continues staring at Magnus, his body still tense but for the most part he is calmer, perhaps calmer than the teenager in front of him.   
A few moments pass of deafening silence again before Freddie speaks. "How old were you.."  
Magnus lets out a tense sigh as he looks around at the books engulfing them. "Ten. I was ten."  
Freddie nods slightly, frowning. "Me too.. when my mum died." Another beat passes. "Hiddleston's right. You'd be a good cop."  
  


The others are still standing near their desks, having been able to hear what Magnus said. They all stand there, awkwardly, especially Loki.  
Freddie's words have burned into him, just when he thought he had a strong shell.  
' _Pathetic again_ ', he thought.  
Tom could see it. Vulnerability. He takes a step close to the raven-haired teenager but it just makes Loki look up and take a step back.  
"Freddie's wrong, you know.." Tom says, his voice soft. "We don't know your personal life, only what we see at school but I know he's wrong. Your parents brought you in, they love you."  
"How would you know, Hiddleston.." His voice equally soft. "You don't know me."  
Tom nods. "I know.. but.. I know you're a good guy." He looks at the others. "We all do, don't we, guys?"  
Bill looks at Loki and nods. "Your art belongs in a gallery, it's brilliant."  
Hal nods sincerely. "You do the most amazing pranks I have ever seen."  
Oakley nods in agreement. "Dressing up mannequins as Slenderman and leaving them in the teacher lounge? Bloody brilliant."  
Loki looks at each of them, not sure how to act with all of these compliments. He bends down and gently pics up his books, piling them neatly and putting them in the crook of his arm before walking away.

 

Tom, Bill, Hal and Oakley stand there, at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of October 2013 I am writing the next chapter in the series! Thank you everyone for continuing to read and telling me how much you want the next part :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rozzer" is slang for police, thought I should put that in there.

"What just happened?"  
"Wow.. poor Loki.."  
"He'll be fine, Bill. Just needs time to cool off.."  
The three similar-looking boys sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Do you think Freddie's right, Oak?" Hal asked his friend, gazing at him as Oakley stares at the door. He slowly stares back at his friend.  
"About what?"  
"That we're just lounging back when we should be thinking about our future."  
Oakley gave Hal a puzzled look. "We're always reminded about our future. What we should do, what we definitely _shouldn't_ do. Your dad and his plans for you." He shakes his head. "This is the time we should actually think of the present while we still can. Enjoy all the shit we can do before we're told to grow up completely."  
Hal looks at his friend in silence. He has to smile at him. Sure, they're rascals and everyone thinks Oakley takes nothing seriously and maybe Oakley is even a little scared about the future; but he loves how Oakley thinks. It's all about now -the present- what they can do and what they should be a part of. Maybe his dad will win their eternal argument, maybe he will take over the business and work there until he keels over, but he knows that whatever happens he will always look back on these days with Oakley and remember them happily.  
"You're right." Hal finally says. "Sometimes I am so caught up with what is asked of me that I forget how much of a damn good time we're having right now."  
"If it's all the same.." Bill softly interrupts. "I think it's great how close you two are and that you live in the moment?"  
Oakley, with a grin slowly appearing on his face, plants solid pat on Bill's back. "Thanks, Billy Boy. You definitely have to come out one night with us. No Jewel. Lads night."  
  
~  
  
"Do you have to be really fit to be a rozzer?" Freddie chirped from his splayed out position on the floor.  
"Yeah, and have quick reflexes and think on your feet too." Magnus glanced over at Freddie. "I actually want to go on to become a detective one day."  
Freddie looked up at him and grinned. "Ooooh, _det-ect-tive_!" He let out a breathy chuckle. "Catch the bad guys, get the _badder_ girls."  
Magnus just smirked before bowing his head and shaking it slowly, slowly running his fingers through his curls. "May I ask a question, Fred."  
The dark-haired teenager raised his brow. "Sure.."  
"Your friends.. do you think you'll stay friends with them after we graduate.."  
The way Magnus asked it wasn't really a question, something between a fact and a statement that needed confirmation. Freddie of course had friends; quick-witted and well-to-do ones mostly. People that will most likely get into law, perhaps become your doctor or your future children's college Dean. They were a pack that had been together for years that have that thread of power linking all of them and keeping them all together. Magnus knew that once school ended that they seemed like the type of people that wouldn't keep in touch except of course if it were to benefit each other's families or status. All of that superficial crap.  
Magnus also knew that Freddie knew this as well. He could read it on his face, especially right now. Even though Freddie loved his lifestyle and what he could acquire, he let the guys in detention in on something that possibly no one in his circle of friends knew; he didn't want to be what was told he had to be, he wanted to be something different. He had passion. Something that cannot be bought or married into. Something you cannot get a degree in. The anger in his words at the start of the day were obvious, but it wasn't just because he had no choice and had so much expectation pressuring him; it was because he has the burning desire to do something all by himself for perhaps the first time in his entire life.  
Magnus looked at Freddie again, wondering if he'll prove his thoughts wrong. He wouldn't be surprised if the other teenager leaped to his feet and started throwing insults at him.  
But Freddie didn't. He continued to lay on the floor with his arm tucked behind his head, his eyes looking ahead in thought.  
"I doubt it.." He finally said. "Don't get me wrong, they're my friends and have been for ages.. but.. I hear them talk sometimes and I feel like I'm on a different planet to them already."  
Magnus frowned. "Why do you hang out with them, then?"  
"As I said, they're still my friends, we can go out and still have a hell'ova time. We see eye-to-eye on things, most things.. but.." Freddie trails off then gives a little shrug. He looks up at Magnus. "I never see you hanging out with anyone.."  
"I have acquaintances and people I enjoy hanging out with at school, but I don't really have friends."  
Freddie raised his brow. "Why?"  
Magnus looked at him and shrugged. "Everyone here is a tit."  
Freddie lips break into a grin before he starts to laugh. Magnus watches him, ducking his head and laughing.  
  
~  
  
Tom searched down each aisle but couldn't find Loki. He even snuck out of the library and went to check outside and around to the cafeteria. No Loki.  
Finally on his way back to the library, he spots him sitting near the exit door close to the library.  
"Got sick of trying to hide from you." He mumbled.  
Tom slowly approached Loki, not really sure if the teenager was going to bark at him or simply disappear into thin air. Thankfully he did neither. Tom slid down and sat next to him, staring down the corridor.  
"I'm the only son in the family. Have two sisters, one older and the other younger than me. Sometimes my dad or his brothers would ask me to help out with tasks, guess you would call them "manly" tasks. Help with fixing a deck, go out fishing.." he shakes his head but smiles, " _so_ not my thing." He glanced at Loki quickly, noting the emotionless features on his face but that his eyes are staring at his tightly crossed arms. Silent defense.  
"Loki, I'm not going to lie, I don't have any idea how your family works and how you feel, but I genuinely meant it before when I said you can always come talk to me.." He smiles slowly. "Have you ever heard any rumours starting because of me?"  
The dark-haired teenager suddenly raised his brow. "That is true."  
Tom smiled even more. "I mean, we don't have to hang out in or outside of school, but if you ever need a partner for a project or just someone to sound ideas off.."  
Loki thought about that for a moment before nodding slowly. "My next art assessment is a portrait and I could use you." He rose to his feet then suddenly looked back at Tom. "But we are not hanging out! We are _not_ friends."  
Tom grinned and nodded, standing to join Loki.  
" _Laufeyson_! _Hiddleston_!"  
The boys looked down the corridor and saw Mr Martins staring at them.  
"..Damn."


	5. APRIL UPDATE

Hey fluffies! While I thought this fic was abandoned and no one was reading it, I've been getting a shit-tonne of messages through tumblr in the past two months, so I'm letting you know I'm getting back on track with the next chapter 

Also when I wake up and get to the computer tomorrow (in about 12 hours) I will be locking this fic so only registered users can only see it. I'm only doing it because of this bullshit ebooks-tree site stealing fics and posting them there without permission and for a fee to view.

If you don't have an Ao3 account you can still read it over on my tumblah, along with any updates <3


End file.
